


Peanuts

by Baldr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldr/pseuds/Baldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna piena a Beacon Hills: una strana scia di omicidi dove la polizia non riesce a venire a capo del caso; tutto perché lo sceriffo non sa di avere l'unico testimone oculare in casa. Ma le creature della notte lo sanno e sono intenzionate a sfruttare Stiles Stilinski e ciò che ha visto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanuts

Gli piacevano gli appostamenti; con suo padre si divertiva un sacco, ascoltando la notizie che giungevano dalla radio della polizia. Quella sera, non era con suo padre e il suo compagno era sin troppo taciturno, oltre al fatto che riusciva a metterlo in soggezione.  
Lanciò un’occhiata a Derek, seduto sul sedile del passeggero, intento a leggere un libro. Non poteva prendersi un kindle e scaricarsi migliaia di ebook? No, doveva fare l’antiquato, il fuori dal mondo, come se già l’essere un licantropo non lo mettesse ai margini della società.  
Stiles tamburellò sul volante con le dita e poi si sporse verso il vano portaoggetti del cruscotto, proprio davanti al lupo mannaro. Derek sollevò lo sguardo dalle pagine per osservare i movimenti dell’umano, fissandolo con sguardo truce. Era iperattivo, non stava mai fermo un secondo: un terremoto sarebbe stato più tranquillo.  
“Stiles, riesci a stare fermo un istante?” ringhiò sommessamente. L’umano recuperò un pacchetto di arachidi tostate dal cruscotto e tornò a sedersi compostamente al suo posto:  
“Sono fermo.”  
Derek sospirò, tornando a immergersi nella lettura. Stiles aprì il pacchetto di noccioline, ne versò un poco sul palmo e le infilò in bocca, masticando rumorosamente.  
“Mi spieghi perché devo starmene qui con te? Non potevo starmene con Scott?”  
“Se vuoi morire. Ti ricordo che è luna piena.”  
Stiles ne scimmiottò in silenzio il dire, confidando nel fatto che il mannaro stava ancora leggendo: “Come se fosse tutta colpa mia.”  
“Lo è.”  
L’umano lo guardò piccato: “Come può essere colpa mia, se è luna piena?” prese una nocciolina e la gettò in aria, inghiottendola al volo.  
Derek distolse lo sguardo dalle pagine e lo guardò gelidamente; Stiles si picchiettò il pugno sulle labbra, guardando altrove.  
“Non potevi starci tu a controllare il locale?”  
Derek portò nuovamente lo sguardo tagliente sull’umano: “Stiles, chi è l’unico testimone di uno degli omicidi?”  
Il ragazzo arricciò le labbra, annuendo: “Io… Ho capito. E non potevamo separarci?” chiese, abbozzando un sorriso.  
“No. Ti ripeto il piano, nel caso qualcosa ti fosse sfuggito: se tu vedi l’assassino, me lo indichi e io gli apro la gola. Non mi sembra difficile, no?”  
Stiles si strinse nelle spalle: “Mmh… No, direi di no.”  
Prese un’altra nocciolina e la lanciò per aria, afferrandola come la precedente. Guardò l’alfa e gli porse il pacchettino: “Vuoi una nocciolina?”  
“No.”  
“Eddai, non è avvelenata. Non mangi altro che carne?”  
Derek tornò a sollevare lo sguardo innanzi a sé, arricciò le labbra e ruotò il capo per portar l’attenzione sull’umano: “Se non stai zitto e fermo, credo che inizierò a mangiare solo la tua di carne.”  
Stiles sollevò le sopracciglia, schiudendo le labbra in un’espressione di timore. Versò altre arachidi sul palmo e le infilò in bocca, masticando freneticamente.  
Prese un’altra nocciolina tra le dita e la lanciò al volo, ma un volto familiare lo distrasse e l’arachide rimbalzò sul naso e cadde tra i pedali. Ma l’attenzione dell’umano era tutta per la figura che aveva intravisto nel buio.  
“Derek!” esclamò con urgenza, allungando il braccio verso il licantropo, rovesciandogli il rimanente contenuto del pacchetto addosso.  
“Ah no, falso allarme. Non è lui, mi sono sbagliato” concluse, calmandosi.  
“Stiles…”  
Il ragazzo si voltò e si rese conto di quanto aveva appena combinato.  
“Io ti ammazzo!” disse atono Derek, mentre le sue iridi si coloravano di scarlatto.  
Stiles alzò le mani: “No, no, no! Aspetta, è stato un incidente! Rimedio subito!” disse gettandosi nuovamente sul portaoggetti del cruscotto.  
Derek, cercando di mantenere la pazienza, chiuse il libro con un gesto secco e inspirò a fondo, mentre l’umano recuperava un piccolo scopino con palettina. Cominciò a spazzolare la giacca del mannaro e si chinò per raccogliere tutte le noccioline finite sul tappetino.  
L’alfa sgranò gli occhi ritrovandosi Stiles praticamente addosso con la testa in mezzo alle…  
“Stiles! Che diavolo stai facendo!?” ringhiò.  
“Ho quasi fatto!”  
“Levati immediatamente di dosso!”  
Per rialzarsi, Stiles appoggiò una mano su una gamba del licantropo e per poco non gli stritolò accidentalmente i gioielli di famiglia, vista la vicinanza all’inguine.  
“Stiles!” Derek ringhiò nuovamente, con più veemenza, prendendolo per la nuca.  
“Ahia! Ho fatto!”  
Derek lo spostò di peso sul suo seggiolino e gli piantò l’indice sotto il naso: “Provaci ancora e io ti…”  
“Credi che l’abbia fatto apposta a roversciarti le noccioline addosso? È stato un incidente!”  
Il licantropo sollevò le sopracciglia incredulo. Quello era l’umano più folle e stupido che avesse mai conosciuto.  
Scuotendo il capo tornò alla lettura del suo libro, non avvedendosi così del sorriso furbetto di Stiles. Era divertente mettere in imbarazzo il tenebroso alfa di Beacon Hills.


End file.
